


The Warmth That Made You Smile

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Breeding, Hair Pulling, Incest, Lolicon, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: You shouldn't be doing the things you do with your daughter, Severa. But you especially shouldn't be doing those things with the 'real', younger Severa who's been hiding in a closet watching her daddy with her future self. Or the Lucina who's been in there, too. But all under the eyes of Cordelia, you're going to. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.
Relationships: Lucina (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Serena | Severa/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	The Warmth That Made You Smile

"Harder, daddy! Fuck me harder, use your daughter's pussy before mom comes home and finds you inside of me!" Severa's squeals of delight and fire are as vocal and as wild as can be, your hips slamming forward with the single-minded desire and greed that didn't even try to hold back the commotio nandu the heat rising through you. A foggy mess of pleasure keeps you burning, pounding harder into her, your hands gripping your daughter's pigtails to tug back on and use has handlebars while you fuck her doggy style. There's nothing sane about this, but you left sanity long behind already, and throwing yourself into fever and chaos is exactly what you need most.

Unbearable delight and desire pushes you forward. How you ended up fucking your daughter and getting so deeply involved with such depravity still feels like a shaky expression distant and hopeless and completely divorced from sense, but it's one that you find yourself hopelessly unable to deal with, throwing harder into it. Your embrace of these carnal terms and everything wrong with it has long since left you numb to the wrongness of this. Even to the guilt of cheating on Cordelia.

Severa is at once your daughter in all ways, but also 'not your daughter'. The predicament of time travel, of her staying in this world of the past even when the 'real' Severa was born, has complicated things dramatically, and with each year the little Sev grows, Severa feels a bit more at once like her own person but also like an irreplicable piece of your family. It's complicated, but the way she has always stuck around, the way she has cluing to you always bringing with it questions and issues. She’s not that much younger than Cordelia is, and your wife has had far fewer issues with this than she maybe should, all in all.

Maybe she'd have an issue with your fucking your daughter, though. An issue with your hands tugging on her red locks and fucking her from behind while wild moans, of, "Mommy’s asleep, so you can use your little girl to relieve your stress, daddy." She has you wrapped around your finger, playing around with you and working against what you were giving into harder and stranger. This wicked, feverish embrace is something truly beautiful, an unshakable and greedy expression of delight pushing you further. Your hips won't stop, throwing everything forward, desperately seeking the pleasure you know awaits you.

Every needy whine of, "Daddy," pulls you in deeper. Severa has an almost devilish temptation to her, and she draws you in harder, makes you burn with cravings and desires that push you harder toward ruin with almost comical fever. You're powerless here, falling deeper under her touch and succumbing to emotions and desperations she is all too happy to make ache inside you, fostering desperate hungers that you'll take out on her. The pleasure is just too much, and you give up again and again to the rumbling, wicked temptation of everything she pleads for from you. Severa has a funny way of pushing your buttons without giving off the appearance she is doing anything of the sort.

"Doesn't my pussy feel like it's made perfectly to fit your cock?" she moans, her voice rising in intensity, needy spirals of heat and desire pushing harder and with greater insistence, a desire that throbs hotter across you. There is absolutely nothing you can do to stop this now, no resisting what continues to swell up through you.

"It does," you admit, leaning into this, playing along with the passion pushing you more drastically toward ruin with everything you do. You can't resist what she offers you, can't for a moment hold back from the dizzy spirals of bliss and need that keep you committed to fucking her senseless. Harder tugs at Severa's hair leave her whining louder for you, and the fitful expressions of desire and greed only escalate as you continue to push her, continue to use her harder and needier, letting an escalating greed push you to a point where all you really know is that you need to go all out.

"I'm glad you think so. I want to be a good girl, and good girls let their daddies cum inside, don't they?" She's way too old to be talking like this, but you don't care. It's a kind of hot that pushes you to the limit, makes you heave harder back and forth in reckless shows of an ecstasy too messy to be able to contain. You need it, and with hopeless, dizzy expressions of pure want, you throw yourself into utter acceptance and surrender to these terms.

"They do," you agree, hips slamming forward harder, riding out the final moments of utter desperation threatening to take you. Everything you do is a show of desire now, a greedy surge of feelings burning you up from within, and everything feels a bit too good to handle. You want all of this, and you can't possibly contain your desires as you push her limits, as you use her harder, quicker, roughing up her needy body and tugging on her hair with increased desperation and pressure until finally you're certain she can take no more. The pleasure eclipses reason, and with a hard slam of your hips, you give in, succumbing to the fiery rush of satisfaction that carries you off. Nothing normal, nothing sensible, just chaos and heat.

With a final shameless, hard slam, you fill your daughter with your cock one last time. With a hard grunt and a tug at her hair, you pump her full of cum. "Good girl," you tell her, voice tense, every feverish rush of utter satisfaction bringing you a pleasure and a heat beyond sense. No restraint, no calm. Just you creampieing your own daughter and not feeling anywhere near as bad about it as you by all rights should.

"Daddy," she whines as her inner walls beg your cock for just a little bit more. "That felt so good! Can I have a kiss, daddy?" Severa wiggles her hips and leans her head back, looking at you with big, wide eyes. Severa has a way of charming you into hopelessly giving her exactly what she wants, and with a firm push forward, you let her have that kiss. "Mm, I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, baby," you say, still inside of her, still hard.

"Do you love me more than you love mommy?" She is still far too old to be saying 'mommy', but your cock throbs inside her as she asks.

"I can't answer that."

"That means you do. Do you hear that, mommy? Daddy loves me more than you."

Everything about this situation crashes into immediate terror and confusion as the idea Cordelia is watching hits you. Your eyes go wide, and you slowly shift them toward the doorway, where you see your wife standing there with a hand up her skirt, shamelessly touching herself to even the sight of you buried inside of your daughter. Her jaw trembles, and she has a loot in her eyes of pure, frenzied frustration. "It's okay, I'm not mad," she tells you.

"Cordelia, what is th--"

"Mommy caught you fucking me weeks ago," Severa coos, grinding against your cock. "She asked me about it, and I told her she can watch if she wants to. That's why she's been 'going to bed early' and falling asleep so easily. She's just wanted to get you ready to come fuck me so she can watch."

"It's embarrassing, but I'm..." Cordelia has never seen so flush, her cheeks almost as red as her hair as she looks at you. "It's amazing. I can't help myself."

"That's not the only surprise I have for you this time, daddy. Tonight is going to be a very, very special night." Severa pushes up off of her hands and knees, turning around and forcing a kiss upon you. "Do you want to see what else I have planned? You can come out of the closet now!"

The door creeks open, and an even bigger surprise than your wife comes out. Little Sev--your 'real' daughter--stumbles out with her cheeks flush, and if that's not insane enough, Lucina is right behind you. Your cute little 'niece', the daughter of your best friend. Basically family. You feel like you can't swallow as you look at the two girls, both too young to be watching any of this, but they look excited as can be.

"Severa, what did you do?" you ask, voice rising in tension as the mere sight of this commotion catches you horribly off guard. You have no idea how to deal with this, and absolutely zero idea if you can take on what she's now offering you.

"I want you to fuck me just like you do with big sis, daddy!" Sev gasps. She, along with her generation of children who have grown up with older versions of themselves as part of their families, have all taken to referring to their future selves as siblings. It's a funny little quirk of the strange lives they've grown up living, and it does absolutely nothing to keep you from almost falling over at the way your daughter talks with such filth.

"I want to, too!" Luci says, pushing forward with an eagerness like nothing else. "Sev and I want you to take our virginities together. Severa said you'd do it for us, she promised we could have sex with you."

"Severa, what did you do?" You repeat yourself, voice much more tense this time as you look down at your smirking daughter and the way she seems so utterly unapologetic about what she's done. "They're little girls, Severa, I'm not going to do that."

"Mm, aren't you?" Severa tugs you into a kiss again. "Come on. You can admit it. Be honest with yourself and fuck that little girl. Make her dreams come true. I know when I was as old as she is now, all I wanted was daddy's cock. She deserves that joy, too, doesn't she?" She's a sick, twisted temptress, but she has a point.

Nobody knows what Sev is feeling better than an older Sev.

You look over to Cordelia, as if desperately hoping your wife will say something sensible and offer you a way out. That she'll surely answer with some degree of normalcy and say this has gone far enough. Instead, you see her eyes dragging back and forth across the sight of all this indecent commotion, and she's only getting more and more worked up, turned on by what she sees. Encouraging nods tell you that your wife is a level of far gone on you fucking your daughter that she wants you to take the younger version's virginity, too.

“Mommy is in on the plan, daddy," Severa purrs, turning your head to face the eager girls advancing on the bed. "Tell him, mommy."

"I approved of all of this," Cordelia moaned. "I love you so much, and I want to see this. It's okay. I take full responsibility." She's certain, forward, her confidence burning brighter. There's nothing that's going to save you from this insanity now.

"I was even going to only make Sev come along, but when I made her watch us the other night, I found out she had a friend over, and Luci saw, too. I decided you deserve two little girls' virginities. Am I wrong about that?" Severa's kisses are a dizzying, forward mess, pressures and desires leaving you completely without sense or opposition. You shouldn't give into this, but you can't resist it. You're ready.

Your hands reach for their bodies, and without hesitation, you push on to seize control of this situation. Your hands grip tightly at Sev's body and decide to just fucking go for this, tugging her in close and pulling her into your lap. "If you want this, I'm going to give it to you, Sev," you tell her, reaching under her dress and tugging her panties off, easing them down her legs and positioning her into your lap, prepared to take this as far afield as you can. No restraint, no sense. Just the weird and wild mess of complete fucking insanity soon to take you by storm. It's a powerfully intoxicating thought, one that fills you with strange questions you don't have any good way to answer, but it doesn't matter. You give up to all of it.

"Just like we talked about," Severa tells her younger self, as Sev throws her arms around you and settles herself down onto your cock, sinking firmly down into place and embracing her wildest desires, all while you hold tightly onto her. It's time. Your hands seize her hips and gently guide her to settle her way down onto your cock, taking great care with her. "Nice and slow. I told you how to do this." Severa's there behind Sev, helping coach her down onto your cock while Luci comes around the side, grabbing your shoulder and peering up over it to watch as Sev takes her very first cock.

"Daddy, it's so big!" Sev whines. She's helpless here, a wreck of need and fire leaving herself completely torn, but she's ready. There's a look of resolute, stubborn insistence in the way she seeks you out. It's the kind of look her older self wears a lot harder and a lot more confidently, but it doesn't matter. You're ready for it, allowing her to sink slowly down onto your cock, to take your inches deeper and slowly work herself into acceptance and surrender to these pleasures. You're prepared to give up to all of this, and the devoted fire is something you feel just has to take you.

"You're doing great, baby," you tell her, soothing and reassuring her in her slow pursuit down your shaft, coaching her along in careful, slow shows of acceptance, guiding the passion along and holding nothing back in the way you gently ease this all down. The tension burning you up is something specific, particular, unwilling to stop even as you try your best to tell yourself that everything around you seems okay with this. Cordelia stumbles into the room and presses her back against the wall, touching herself more overtly to the sight of her lover fucking their daughter for the first time. This is so insane, so wrong of her to give giving up to, but it feels like the fuel this volatile and insane situation needs. You can't possibly argue against the treatment when it's on the heels of her insistence that this is all okay. That much hangs over your head, keeping you in a position where you have no choice but to accept this.

The clumsy motions of Sev's hips have the same essence of desire and fever that her older self's once had. It's impossible for you to ignore as you work at guiding her up and down your cock in careful, eager motions that see her falling further and further into step. There's just something so perfectly warming and delightful about the way she takes your cock, the way she works up and down to satisfy her pleasures with you. You steal her first kiss too, holding your daughter close and accepting that even a younger version of Severa can wind you up.

"You're so nice, daddy," Sev moans. "I want to steal you from mommy and big sis now." Her arms tighten around you. You're creating a monster here and you know it, but the future and whatever troubles might come of it can wait. For now, the hopeless delight of guiding her down into these pleasures is good enough to shun all of those concerns, and leave in their place only the wild delight and satisfaction of taking this further, taking Sev's virginity and finding a wild amount of pleasure to give in to.

"And you're doing great, baby," you tell her. You guide her to ride you with continued, intense confidence, pleasuring her and tending to her with more and more drastic shows of utter excitement. The pleasure is everything you need it to be, a loving show of desire and heat that keeps her attached and giving in. The cutest noises you could ever imagine follow without hesitation. It all makes a bit too much sense to do this in hindsight; of course if Severa wants to fuck you that Sev does, too. Regardless of age, that's just how she is, and you're simply making the younger one's dreams come true like the older's have. It's all you need to know, all you need to hear.

"Daddy, doesn't her little pussy feel so good?" Severa moans, insisting on joining the kisses while she holds her younger self and keeps her moving. She's being a devil right now, but it's working out perfectly. She has you on the ropes and falling deeper into wild satisfaction, giving up to pleasures escalating hotter out of control, and everything is simply pulling you to succumb. You want this, and she has you on the spot now, ready to break down and give up to them both whatever they fucking want.

"It does!" you groan. "I'm so lucky I have two daughters I love to fuck!" Fuck it. You're all in on this. You can't not be. Your wife is fingerfucking herself in the corner, and Lucina's younger self is all over you as she watches Sev get her first dick and surely is just waiting out her chance for a turn with you, too. There is no way to possibly handle all of these pressures that doesn't involve your utter, hopeless surrender to this mess, and you are far past the point of caring about restraint or sense. You're ready for this in all the strange and overbearing pleasures it can bring, and you allow the passion to sweep through you, to rob you of sense. It's just pleasure, just the messy fever and overbearing delight of letting it all take you further along, and it feels damn good to let it burn you up.

Your thrusts quicken a bit more. You're still gentler with Sev than you would ever be with the grown up Severa--or, as some voice in the back of your mind warns, you'll be with Sev in the future, when she's older and more ready to take your cock. There's nothing sensible or good about this, but you're ready to keep falling, giving in more drastically to pleasures and ecstasies beyond reason. There's too much pleasure here for you to bear, and you know the end is night.

With a loud, confident groan, you take that final push over the line, seizing your daughter's hips and holding her down on your cock as you creampie her young pussy, deciding to embrace utter depravity that everyone around you is encouraging. You let go, groaning hard and erupting into the waiting embrace of a pussy begging for your attention, prepared to take this all the way to the limit now. "Daddy!" Sev shrieks, voice twisting in all the same ways Severa's does when she cums, and that can't just be her trying to follow in her older self's footsteps.

"It's my turn now!" Luci says, pushing against you and insisting herself into this all, too. She's just as ready as Sev is, just as earnest. She lies down, tugging her panties down and spreading her legs out, dress coming up. "Can you make me a woman, too? I'm so excited for this. My dad's best friend is going to take me." She beams brightly up at you. She's always been your niece in pretty much all ways, a constant presence in her life. But she's not Severa. It's not as easy to do this, doubly so with the weight of your friendship with Chrom hanging over you.

But Severa's right up behind you. "I see the way you look at Lucina," she purrs into your ear. "Don't act like you don't want this. You're supposed to be married. Mm, but maybe, if you fuck Luci real hard and make her happy, I can see if I can drag my best friend in to join my daddy and I in bed. She's still single, you know." The words are sweet poison, and they urge your hips forward with the same restrained push you showed Sev. You might not be able to control your desperate perversions, but you do have enough control to avoid losing all fucking control and doing anything too drastic or stupid, no matter how badly you may want to. With firm strokes forward, you sink your cock into her waiting hole and claim Luci's virginity.

Her moans are a lot more restrained than Sev's are. That's reasonable enough, downright expected. She's not going to make the kind of commotion Sev would, but she's still trying to handle your cock pushing into her, and that's still a lot to handle. You're ready to give her what you can, pushing forward against her limits as she calls out to you and you begin to sink further into pure insanity. Her pussy is just as receptive as Sev's is. Unbearably tight, her body petite and her virgin hole so snug, but she's slick, ready, accepting your cock deeper into her as she reaches out to hold tightly onto you. There's no restraint here, no moment of calm as she begs with each shaky breath for more.

You're in too deep to feel anything but pure delight. Guilt simply doesn't catch hold of you as you push your way deeper into this, accepting that nothing can stop you now. With each confident roll of your hips, Chrom's daughter gets your cock, and you betray that friendship with the thorough certainty that this is exactly what you should be doing. It's madness, but you're ready for it. Forward. Everything is taking a greater toll on your frustrated needs, and you show off something so perfect and so brilliantly lost to sense that it almost feels like it's not real. You move in a spacy, strange middle ground between reality and insanity, fucking Luci while Sev lies down beside her, taking her best friend's hand and holding tightly onto it.

You keep up this weird and frustrating mess of sensations. There's nothing but utter satisfaction to keep you held back, and you push your way further into exploring this. Exploring your niece's pussy. With your penis. The insanity of it doesn't leave you. Not when your family is all cheering you on. "Fuck her, daddy!" Sev gasps, wanting Luci to experience the same pleasures she has. Severa says little, but is constantly kissing your neck and purring while she serves up these little girls to you. Cordelia in the corner continues to masturbate, moaning under the burning weight of these sinful desires and every twisted rush of pleasure that hits you both.

"Kiss me, kiss me!" Luci moans, all of her sweetest and most forward needs shining through as she begs for more of you. You can't help but give her some of that, pushing forward to lose yourself to her kiss and giving her the satisfaction, she so rightly deserves. There's no moment of sense now. Restraint slips further and further away as you do everything you can to give in to this wild commotion. You're powerless now, wanting so badly to fall deeper, throwing yourself into every bit of pleasure you can with single-minded focus only on how good it feels to let it all go. Luci is yours too now, and you have no idea what that means or what it will lead to, but it all feels like it makes a bit too much sense for you to want to let stop.

Her legs wriggle about under you as you fuck her, careful motions and firm thrusts easing your cock into her, holding nothing back as she melts under your attentions until finally, you can take no more. Your hips slam forward, and with absolutely no shame or restraint, you let go, burying your cock inside of Luci and letting yourself succumb. You fill her up, make her gasp out your name and thrash under the ecstasy of what she offers you, letting everything take you by storm and leave you a hopeless, shaky mess of pure satisfaction and greed. There's no restraint or calm to it, but instead, simply the crushing delight of giving up all decency and reason to something so reckless and so beautiful that you can't help but accept its wildest depravity.

You're proud to pull out of Luci and feel the shaky excitements linger upon you as you stare her down. You feel amazing, that warmth creeping slowly across your body and the satisfied delight of what you've done inducing something a bit too amazing to want to hold back from. And yet, there still feels like more to do, more to indulge in, as you hold onto her body and consider the possibilities awaiting you. "Do you girls feel good, now?"

Their responses are bright and ready as they hold together, lying on the bed with cum leaking out of their pussies, smiles absolutely adoring as they look at you. You feel like you've crossed a line and won't even know the full extent of this insanity until you're already far too deep to be able to stop it.

"What do you girls say?" Severa asks.

"Thanks!" they both say, but not to you. They look with big smiles toward Severa, pushing up and throwing their arms around her in a loving hug that only adds more questions to this bizarre turn of events.

"Now, what did big sis say you girls had to do if I helped you lose your virginities?"

"We had to help daddy breed you," Sev says, eyes wide. "We have to lick daddy's ass hole."

"I'm ready to do anything now," Luci said. "Sex feels so good, and I trust you!" She throws her arms around Severa in a big hug, ready to give up to this all without hesitation.  
By now, you feel like you're so far past the point of reason or sense that even in the face of the most insane things you've ever been asked, you're ready to just fucking go for it. You throw yourself at Severa, deciding that if she really wants you to breed her, your only option is to go all the way, pinning her down to the bed and climbing up on top of her, slamming into her whole you force her legs up and mating press the older version of your daughter.

"I'll knock you up," you promise. "You've earned it." The words are expressions of a tension that's only the tip of the iceberg now for everything taking you, and you begin to slam down into her with feverish intent, claiming her pussy and allowing yourself to succumb to the most overbearing and dizzy of ecstasies with the singular goal of giving everything up to this mess. Nothing sensible, nothing calm. Only pure aggression and a desire to break her down completely.

Your hard slams shake the bed, make it creak and heave as you claim Severa with deep slams, thrusting into her with the single-minded purpose and desire needed to lose track of anything and everything sensible. You're in control now, and that control comes with fire and passion beyond sense, a burning wreck of pure aggression that has you hitting the groove you need. She needs to be rewarded. Or punished. Maybe those are one and the same. "I've been such a good, bad girl for you, daddy! All I want is to be a mother now for your next child. You're the only one I can love like this. I'm a little girl who wants to be her daddy's for life! Start a family with me!"

"We're going to be a family together," Cordelia moans from the side, watching this all play out. She's closer now though, all but leaning over the bed, legs shaking, her frantic moans of multi-orgasmic fire constantly filling the air.

As if all of that isn't enough of a senseless rush of pure excitement to carry you, the girls crawl up onto you and spread your ass cheeks apart, making good on their promise and beginning to rim you. Clumsy licks against your hole from Luci and Sev show off their continued lack of experience, but they aren't sorry or ashamed of it, throwing themselves harder into an ecstasy like nothing else. You can't resist what it all offers you, can't hold yourself back from a pleasure that continues to sear across your thoughts and induce something so hopelessly ecstatic from deep within. 

Senseless, eclipsing pleasure comes on stronger. The girls licking your ass goad you on in your quest to pound Severa into mattress meat, and the faintest degrees of sanity all seem to be too far to even begin to fathom anymore. You're in too deep, throwing yourself through these passions without hesitation or calm, and with each push forward, you find yourself a little bit too dizzy to make sense of any of it. You want this, and you'll take it all by force if you need to.

"This was all for you, daddy!" Severa squeals. That feels like a lie, but it doesn't matter. You throw yourself harder into this. "Mommy, look. Look at daddy fucking me. Look at me being the favorite. Not only is my pussy better than yours, but now Sev's pussy is here. I wonder if you two will ever have sex again now." She throws her venom out, but the humiliating words only seem to hit Cordelia harder, make her moan in approval and delight as she gives up harder to this, and every senseless, quivering pulse of wicked, reckless heat comes on stronger and stranger. There's no real sense to any of this, and the growing ecstasies won't let up. They burn hotter as you throw everything you have into fucking her raw.

Unrestrained fire and burning passion leaves you shameless, senseless, utterly lost. You don't let up, fucking Severa harder, ass pressing back against Sev and Luci's kisses as their sloppy rimjobs continue to bring you closer to pure ruin. They're both so eager to give you what they want, shifting about and pushing to indulge, and you don't know how you can possibly hold it all back, but you're ready to lose yourself, ready to keep pushing and indulging and ultimately come apart at the seams. Your family is about to get a lot wilder, a lot more insane, but that just feels like the right way to go, like the kind of pleasure you have needed all this time.

"Daddy!" Severa screams as she cums, and it's the most impassioned, overwhelmed expression of her lust that she's ever shown you. The sensations burn her up harder than ever before, and she shows off a dizzy, reckless expression of pure heat, clinging tightly to you and begging to let it all fucking go. You don't resist, pinning her to the mattress, your cock balls deep inside of her, and with utter desperation, you let it all go, fill her up without hesitation and push her to the limit. Her moans are frantic, wild, and you make sure you give her that bit of extra oomph as you fill her up, cumming deep into her waiting hole and expressing pleasures beyond her wildest imaginings. It's everything you can muster and then some, and it doesn't stop until you are fully satisfied you've taken your best shot at knocking your daughter up.

"Say you love me, daddy," Severa whines.

"I love you," you tell her, leaning down and kissing her again. "You've made a big mess, but I like it."

"Mm, I'm going to make an even bigger one, I think," she whines. "Mommy loves seeing you fuck me, and seeing you fuck little girls, too. Since you liked fucking Sev and Luci, maybe I should bring your other nieces over for you to take, too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
